We are using chiral solvating agents of known absolute configuration to dissimilarly perturb the NMR or CD spectra of enantiomeric solutes. From the nature of these spectral pertubations, we hope to assign absolute configurations to the solute enantiomers. We are also studying the effects of asymmetric environments (i.e., chiral liquid crystals) upon the stereochemical courses of reactions conducted in these media. We are also developing chromatographic methods for the separation of enantiomers of a variety of solute classes.